The Blockbuster Buster (show)
The Blockbuster Buster is a show by The Blockbuster Buster where he takes a look at blockbuster movies and sees if they really are as great as many people say. Or if they are as BAD as people say. Episodes *Coming Soon: The Blockbuster Buster (August 23rd, 2011) *Astro Boy (September 5th, 2011) *The Return of Swamp Thing (September 11th, 2011) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (September 18th, 2011) *Seed of Chucky (October 2nd, 2011) *Friday & Nightmare Remake Double Feature (October 9th, 2011) *Twilight - Eclipse (October 16th, 2011) *Red Riding Hood (October 22nd, 2011) *Little Vampire (October 29th, 2011) *Casting the Ninja Turtles (November 6th, 2011) *Kull the Conqueror (November 13th, 2011) *Thunderbirds (November 20th, 2011) *Top 10 Cartoons That Should Be Movies (November 27th, 2011) *Honest Review - Boondock Saints 2 (December 3rd, 2011) *Top 10 Dumb Daredevil Moments (December 4th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Young Sherlock Holmes (December 6th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Crow (December 13th, 2011) *Mystery Review (December 16th, 2011) *The Last Airbender (December 19th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Toy Story Trilogy (December 20th, 2011) *Top 10 Crossovers We Want to See (December 25th, 2011) *Honest Review - The Nightmare Before Christmas (December 27th, 2011) *Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen (January 1st, 2012) *ERod Reacts to the Ghost Rider 2 Trailer (January 3rd, 2012) *Alien vs. Predator (January 8th, 2012) *ERod Reacts to The Avengers Trailer (January 10th, 2012) *AVP: Requiem (January 15th, 2012) *Honest Review - Sym-Bionic Titan (January 17th, 2012) *Top 10 Exasperating X3 Moments (January 22nd, 2012) *Honest Review - Casey Jones The Movie (January 24th, 2012) *Casting the Spidey Villains (January 29th, 2012) *Top 10 Fantastic 4 Failures (February 5th, 2012) *Resident Evil 1 & 2 (February 12th, 2012) *Resident Evil - Extinction (February 19th, 2012) *Resident Evil - Afterlife (February 26th, 2012) *Wild Wild West (March 4th, 2012) *Brothers Grimm (March 11th, 2012) *Tarzan & the Lost City (March 18th, 2012) *Top 10 Hispanic Heroes (March 25th, 2012) *Honest Review - Green Lantern (March 27th, 2012) *Sucker Punch (April 1st, 2012) *Honest Review - Iron Man (April 4th, 2012) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (April 8th, 2012) *Honest Review - The Incredible Hulk (April 11th, 2012) *Scooby Doo (April 15th, 2012) *Honest Review - Iron Man 2 (April 18th, 2012) *The Cat in the Hat (April 22nd, 2012) *Honest Review - Thor (April 25th, 2012) *Casting the Marvel Heroes (April 29th, 2012) *Honest Review - Captain America (May 2nd, 2012) *Dylan Dog (May 9th, 2012) *Herbie Fully Loaded (May 13th, 2012) *Top 10 Lame LXG Moments (May 20th, 2012) *The Smurfs (May 27th, 2012) *Gulliver's Travels (June 3rd, 2012) *Top 10 WTF Moments That I Missed (June 10th, 2012) *Josie & the Pussycats (June 17th, 2012) *Jonah Hex (June 24th, 2012) *Honest Review - Spider-man 1 & 2 (June 27th, 2012) *Top 10 Asinine Avatar Moments (July 1st, 2012) *Honest Review - Spectacular Spider-Man (July 4th, 2012) *Casting the Teen Titans (July 8th, 2012) *Tribute to Harley Quinn (July 11th, 2012) *ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 1 (July 15th, 2012) *Honest Review - Batman Begins/The Dark Knight (July 18th, 2012) *ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 2 (July 22nd, 2012) *Top 10 Batman Intimidation Moments (July 25th, 2012) *ERod vs Episode I, Vol. 3 (July 29th, 2012) *Cars 2 (August 5th, 2012) *The Three Musketeers (August 12th, 2012) *Top 10 Crossovers that I Want to See (August 19th, 2012) *Transformers - Dark of the Moon (August 26th, 2012) *Marmaduke (September 2nd, 2012) *Top 10 Voice-Over Actors (September 9th, 2012) *Highlander: Endgame (September 16th, 2012) *Casting the Thundercats (September 23rd, 2012) *The Vampire's Assistant (September 30th, 2012) *Jason X (October 7th, 2012) *Rob Zombie's Halloween (October 14th, 2012) *Rob Zombie's Halloween II (October 21st, 2012) *Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 1 (October 28th, 2012) *Mirror Mirror (November 4th, 2012) *Top 10 X-Men First Class Failures (November 11th, 2012) *Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (November 18th, 2012) *Top 10 Cartoons That Should Be Movies - The SEQUEL (November 25th, 2012) *Honest Review - Justice League/JLU (December 2nd, 2012) *Honest Review - Darkwing Duck (December 9th, 2012) *Honest Review - Good vs. Evil (December 16th, 2012) *Honest Review - The 11 Doctors (December 23rd, 2012) *Honest Review - Buffy the Vampire Slayer (December 30th, 2012) *Honest Review - Blade (January 6th, 2013) *Honest Review - Blade II (January 13th, 2013) *Top 10 Movies People Want Me To Talk About (January 20th, 2013) *Honest Review - V for Vendetta (January 27th, 2013) *Honest Review - Darkman (February 3rd, 2013) *Honest Review - The Dark Knight Rises (February 10th, 2013) *Honest Review - TMNT (February 17th, 2013) *Honest Review - The Avengers (February 24th, 2013) *Conan the Barbarian (2011) (March 3rd, 2013) *Battleship (March 10th, 2013) *Dudley Do-Right (March 17th, 2013) *Dark Shadows (March 24th, 2013) *Casting Couch - The TGWTG Producers (March 31st, 2013) *Rocky & Bullwinkle (April 7th, 2013) *Scooby Doo 2 (April 14th, 2013) *Alvin & the Chipmunks 2 (April 21st, 2013) *Top 10 Bruce Campbell Characters (April 28th, 2013) *ERod Reacts to the RIPD Trailer (April 30th, 2013) *Nancy Drew (May 5th, 2013) *Son of the Mask (May 12th, 2013) *Honest Review - Star Trek (2009) (May 15th, 2013) *Top 10 Terrible Terminator: Salvation Moments (May 19th, 2013) *Resident Evil: Retribution (May 26th, 2013) *Bewitched (June 2nd, 2013) *Casting Couch - Superman Villains (June 9th, 2013) *The Country Bears (June 16th, 2013) *Another 10 Awesome Voice-Over Actors (June 23rd, 2013) *Garfield 2 (June 30th, 2013) *Top 10 Fan Films (July 7th, 2013) *Shrek (July 14th, 2013) *Shrek 2 (July 21st, 2013) *Shrek 3 (July 28th, 2013) *Top 10 Silly Zorro Moments (August 4th, 2013) *Underdog (August 11th, 2013) *Honest Review - Kick-Ass (August 14th, 2013) *Haunted Mansion (August 18th, 2013) *A Good Day to Die Hard (August 25th, 2013) *Casting Couch - Batman Villains (September 1st, 2013) *Batman (1966) with Linkara (September 8th, 2013) *Top 10 Cartoons That Should NEVER Be Movies (September 15th, 2013) *The Shaggy Dog (September 22nd, 2013) *The Musketeer (September 29th, 2013) *Hotel Transylvania (October 6th, 2013) *House of Wax (October 13th, 2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D (October 20th, 2013) *Toy Story of Terror (October 23rd, 2013) *Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 (October 27th, 2013) *LIVE at The Knott House Museum of Tallahas (October 29th, 2013) *Top 10 Baffling Buffy Moments (November 3rd, 2013) *102 Dalmatians (November 10th, 2013) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (November 17th, 2013) *Top 10 Things I Want to See in the Justice League Movie (November 24th, 2013) *Honest Review - Teen Titans (December 1st, 2013) *Honest Review - The Flash (December 8th, 2013) *Honest Review - Green Lantern: The Animated Series (December 15th, 2013) *Top 10 Reasons Why Aquaman is Awesome (December 18th, 2013) *Honest Review - The DC Animated Movies (December 22nd, 2013) *Honest Review - Batman The Brave & The Bold (December 29th, 2013) *Honest Review - Angel (January 5th, 2014) *Honest Review - Harry Potter (January 12th, 2014) *Honest Review - The Three Flavors Cornetto Trilogy (January 19th, 2014) *Honest Review - Dredd (January 26th, 2014) *Honest Review - Wreck-it Ralph (February 2nd, 2014) *Honest Review - Man of Steel (February 9th, 2014) *Honest Review - Kick-Ass 2 (February 16th, 2014) *Honest Review - The Amazing Spider-Man (February 23rd, 2014) *R.I.P.D (March 2nd, 2014) *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (March 9th, 2014) *The Lone Ranger (March 16th, 2014) *Top 10 Worst Wolverine Moments (March 23rd, 2014) *Batman: Brave & The Bold Video Game (March 31st, 2014) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 (April 6th, 2014) *Smurfs 2 (April 13th, 2014) *Planes (April 21st, 2014) *Casting Couch - Fantastic Four (April 27th, 2014) *Sky High vs. Zoom Academy (May 4th, 2014) *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (May 11th, 2014) *My Favorite Martian (May 18th, 2014) *Top 10 Ridiculous Robocop Moments (May 25th, 2014) *The Legend of Hercules (June 1st, 2014) *Robots (June 8th, 2014) *Home on the Range (June 15th, 2014) *Avengers (1998) (June 22nd, 2014) *Top 10 Fantastic Voyage Episodes (June 29th, 2014) *Casting Couch - The ExpendaBelles (July 6th, 2014) *Dracula 2000 (July 13th, 2014) *I, Frankenstein (July 20th, 2014) *Stan Lee's Top 10 Awesome Achievements (July 27th, 2014) *Robocop 2014: Pros n' Cons (August 3rd, 2014) *Totally Tubular Turtle Tribute (August 10th, 2014) *Tim Burton's Planet of the Apes (August 17th, 2014) *Top Voice-Over Actors Vol. 3: The Revenge (August 24th, 2014) *Evil Dead 2013: Pros n' Cons (August 31st, 2014) *Wickerman (September 7th, 2014) *Tarzan 3D (September 14th, 2014) *Top 10 Star Trek Nemesis Nitpicks (September 21st, 2014) *Flash Gordon with Linkara (September 28th, 2014) *Casting Couch: The Universal Monsters (October 5th, 2014) *The Host (October 12th, 2014) *Vampire Academy (October 19th, 2014) *The Mortal Instruments (October 26th, 2014) *LIVE at The Knott House (October 31st, 2014) *Walking With Dinosaurs (November 2nd, 2014) *Legends of Oz (November 9th, 2014) *Mars Needs Moms (November 16th, 2014) *Top 10 Un-Amazing Spider-Man 2 Moments (November 23rd, 2014) *Honest Review - DC Animated Movies 2014 (November 30th, 2014) *Honest Review - Firefly & Serenity (December 7th, 2014) *Honest Review - Futurama (December 14th, 2014) *Honest Review - The 11th Doctor (December 21st, 2014) *Honest Review - Veronica Mars (December 28th, 2014) *Honest Review - Toy Story That Time Forgot (January 2nd, 2015) *Honest Review - Marvel Animated Movies (January 4th, 2015) *Honest Review - Top 10 Mortifying Marvel Movies (January 11th, 2015) *Honest Review - X-Men Days of Future Past (January 18th, 2015) *Honest Review - Guardians of the Galaxy (January 25th, 2015) Links The Blockbuster Buster (show) on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG